Bobby Pins, Duct Tape, and Homemade Gifts
by Mickey3
Summary: John is making someone a Christmas present. Rodney tries to find out what it is and who it's for.  Kidfic


**Bobby Pins, Duct Tape, and Homemade Gifts**  
><strong>By Mickey<strong>

Status: Completed 12/9/2011

Word Count: 984

Author's Notes: Unbeta'd. Written for the stargatedrabbles list Christmas Challenge #2. The prompts were -Object: Bobby Pin, Emotion: Anticipation, Special word: Sunshine and Double-dog dare you object: Duct tape. I blame this on Carlyn because she suggested the prompts, and Cheryl 'cause she asked for an SGA story. This took me just a little over an hour, so it's not exactly my best work, but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Entering the commissary, Rodney noticed John sitting at a table in the corner.<p>

Alone.

Since they were the only two people currently in the commissary, he wondered where Teyla was. It was almost noon and the four of them always ate lunch together (when he, Teyla and Ronon weren't off-world) just like they did before the "incident". As much as he loved -yes, he had finally admitted to himself a few months back that he loved this kid- this pint-sized version of his friend, he still missed the adult John. Sometimes he missed him so much it hurt. Shortly after the accident, when they realized the process could not be reversed, Teyla had adopted the boy.

So much had changed in that time. Major Lorne was promoted and took over as the military leader of Atlantis. Several months later, Elizabeth was lost during a diplomatic mission gone horribly wrong, and Colonel Carter had taken her place. Major Dorsey took over the colonel's team. While Teyla and Ronon had remained on the team, Rodney had chosen to dedicate his time to research. Sergeant Williams had taken Rodney's place.

It was hard to believe it was almost a year ago that his friend had been downsized from a thirty four year old Air Force Lieutenant Colonel to a four year-old boy with no memory of who he used to be.

"John, what is that?" Rodney asked and frowned at the "are you an idiot" look he received.

Rolling his eyes, his former commanding officer, now an admittedly adorable five year-old, replied, "It's a bobby pin, Rodney."

"I can see that. Let me rephrase the question. What are you doing with that bobby pin?" Pausing for a moment, he added, "And just where did you get it from?" Glancing over the table, Rodney noticed the kid actually had several bobby pins, a stack of colored paper in green, red and white, crayons, safety scissors and a glue stick. A few inches from his right hand is a cup of steaming hot chocolate with precisely eight mini-marshmallows, as always.

"From Mommy's drawer."

Groaning, Rodney was afraid to ask. Fairly certain he already knew the answer, he asked anyway, "Does Teyla know you have them?"

Studiously ignoring Rodney, a little pink tongue peaked through John's lips as he concentrated on his task.

_Okay,_ Rodney thought, _that answers that question._ He wasn't sure who was on babysitting duty at the moment, but Rodney was exceedingly glad it wasn't him. Going back to his original question, he asked, "What are you doing with your mother's bobby pins?"

"Making somethin'," was the boy's short reply.

"With bobby pins?"

Holding up a grey roll without looking up, John added, "And duck tape."

"You mean duct tape."

"That's what I said," John replied, setting down the roll and picking up a piece of green paper.

Shaking his head, Rodney debated just walking away. Instead, he asked again, "What are you making?"

"A Christmas present."

"I kinda gathered that, going by the red and green paper and so forth, but _what_ is it?"

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you."

Curious now more than ever, Rodney asked, "For me? What is it?"

Without looking up, John replied, "Nope. And, case you can't catch a hint, I'm not telling."

Frustrated, Rodney waved his arms as he asked, "If it's not for me, why won't you tell me what it is?"

"'Cause."

_He was more talkative as an adult!_

"Because why?"

Sighing and finally looking up, John answered, "'Cause you can't keep a secret!"

In a huff, Rodney throws his hands up in the air as he rants, "Oh sure, _once_ I let something slip and you're going to hold it against me forever! This is just great. Way to hurt a guy's feelings!"

"More like about fifty times," John muttered so low Rodney couldn't make out exactly what he'd said. Then John said, "Hand me the yellow crayon, please."

Rodney continued his complaints as he picks up a crayon labeled "Sunshine Yellow" on the far side of the table and hands it to his friend. With, mostly, mock hurt, he asked, "I thought I was your best friend?"

Picking up a green crayon, John considered it for a moment than put it back down and picked up the white one. "You _are_ my bestest friend, Rodney, but you still suck at keeping secrets and so I'm not going to tell you about what I'm making."

"Then tell me! I won't tell, I promise. What is it and who is it for."

Obviously guessing that Rodney wasn't going to let up and with a look of extreme annoyance, John looked up and glared at Rodney.

Seeing in the boy's eyes that further pestering will get him nowhere, and in anticipation of John's response, Rodney answered his own question, "I know, I know, it's a surprise and you're not telling me anything."

Exasperated, Rodney finally gives up and turns to walk away, then stops and asks, "Mind if I join you?" He has to admit, it's kind of nice to experience the wonder of the Christmas season through the eyes of his friend. He'd never cared much for the holiday before, but John was getting the entire expedition excited about it -Rodney most of all.

Wordlessly, John pats the chair next to him. As Rodney sits, John slides him a few sheets of the colored paper and a pencil then picks up the roll of duct tape and another bobby pin.

Sitting beside his best friend three days before Christmas, working on a Christmas present made with love, Rodney realizes that _this_ is what the season is truly about. Picking up the pencil and separating a piece of green paper from the pile, Rodney decides to forget, at least for a little while, that he is the smartest man in two galaxies, and loses himself in the moment.

_THE END_


End file.
